Drivin' Me Wild
by Mistress of the Sandbox
Summary: It started with sexual harassment on his part and it grew into something more for the both of them. Hermione.Draco.


My playlist for this ficlet:

Drivin' Me Wild – Common feat. Lily Allen

Go – Common

Star Struck – 3OH!3

some (or all) of the songs have nothing to do with this. I was just listening to them and this came to be. Read and Review kiddies.

-

-

-

The world as Hermione knew it was about to end. There could be no other explanation for why Draco Malfoy, the only person to beat out Rita Skeeter for number one on her "People Who Should Get Kicked In the Throat" list, was now trying his damnedest to kiss her. So she did the most logical thing any girl in her situation would do; she screamed. The blond haired boy cringed at the sound.

"Damn it woman! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, yelling in my ear like that!" He hissed, taking a step back.

Hermione's eyes flashed and she put her hands on her hips. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing trying to kiss me like that!" She mocked back.

Draco raised his eyes heavenward;this was usually not the response he got when he tried to kiss a girl. But of course this was Granger, and she was like no other girl.

"Uh, gee, I don't know, maybe that's how a guy acts when he likes a girl,"He replied, sarcastically.

He was pleased to see that Hermione's eyes had widened in shock at this statement.

"Don't make me bitch slap you Malfoy!" she shouted.

Malfoy adopted a hopeful look on his face. "Oh would you darling? That is so kinky." He thought he had her until she smirked and retorted in a sultry voice,"Oh baby, you don't know kinky." With a wink, Hermione picked up the belongings that he had made her drop with his impromptu attack and began to get to the Gryffindor tower. Malfoy's tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of his mouth, so instead of speaking he opted for catching up to the clever witch and maybe he would have something prepared by the time he got to her. And of course he didn't. So, he caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder, fully intent on getting his kiss instead, maybe that would shock her. The plan would have worked too, instead the person he spun around was not Hermione Granger, but Luna Lovegood wearing a Hermione costume.

"Lovegood! What the hell are you doing looking like Granger!" He asked, looking at the length of her skirt in distaste (really 3 inches past the knees was a bit much).

"Oh! Hello Draco Malfoy!" Luna smiled and she reached up and yanked his ear.

"FUCK! What the hell is your problem!" Draco howled, glaring at her.

"I was only trying to say hello,"Luna huffed and tossed her the tresses of her thick, curly brown wig over her shoulder. Draco was once again left wondering why the hell she was wearing a Hermione costume.

"Why the hell are you dressed like Granger!" He repeated, nursing his ear.

Luna looked down in surprise and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh yeah! Wal–Mart marked all costumes fifty percent off on the day after Halloween so I picked up one."

Draco couldn't believe he knew this girl. He decided that it would be a fantastic idea to just leave immediately and think about this never. "Whatever Lovegood." He knew it would be useless to go to Hermione's dorm now because she would probably have Potter and Weasley on the case so he returned to Slytherin House where he could plot properly but not before giving Luna another disgusted look.

-

|_ It's this thing now thats drivin me wild _|

-

The next morning Hermione walked the corridors of Hogwarts with caution, peering around every corner hoping that she wouldn't run into Malfoy. She really wished she wasn't walking alone at the moment but Ginny's classes were all the way on the other side of the castle and she ruled out Luna entirely because she had parading around in a costume in her honor late last night. Hermione had decided it would be best not to ask Luna about it so here she was all by herself. Her class was right down the hall and she saw Crabbe and Goyle posted at the entrance but she didn't think anything of it until they abandoned their posts and began to sing love songs to her in a horribly off key duet. Hermione could only watch in mute horror as one Draco Malfoy came strolling out of the classroom with a single red rose in his hand, his silvery gray eyes only focused on Hermione.

Hermione was beyond words; she had no idea Malfoy even knew where the Muggle Studies classroom was. Her plan of avoiding him was definitely shot to hell so she just stood there, fully prepared to make good on her threat to bitch slap him if it was needed. He finally came to a stop at about five feet in front of her and he began to talk.

"Well my dear Hermione here we are again,"He grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his words. "Since when have I been 'my dear Hermione' to you?" She asked.

"You've always been. We were just too busy hating each other to notice. But now all of that can change!" Draco presented the rose to her with a flourish and Hermione unwittingly took it from him.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about now Malfoy? I haven't stopped hat-" Hermione was cut off with a puff of smoke that enveloped the two of them completely and soon a moan was heard followed by a shout of triumph which was followed instantly by a loud slapping noise and a cry of agony. The hallway cleared immediately as it usually did when students were about to get into trouble and anyone still on the scene was considered a suspect.

-

-

-

"What on Earth were you two thinking!?" Professor McGonagall screeched to the two teenagers sitting in the chairs before her desk.

Hermione had the decency to look upset and lower her eyes but Malfoy continued to keep up the self-satisfied smirk he had been sporting since the incident that landed them here in the first place. After moments of silence the older woman began to speak again.

"Well since neither of you are able to speak then I suppose the punishments will announced. Twenty-five points will be taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses and you both have detentions together for a week."

The duo got up to leave and once again Professor McGonagall glared at them. Once in the hallway, Hermione immediately turned and began to walk back to her dorm.

"The nerve of the slick haired git!" she muttered under her breath angrily. Unfortunately for her, Draco didn't seem to be in a "leave Hermione alone" kind of mood. He soon caught up to her and casually began to strike up a conversation.

"What are you doing after class tomorrow?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him as if he'd just blown a gasket. "That's not any of your bloody business now is it?"

Malfoy began to laugh and then he winced at the pain on his jaw where she'd bitch slapped him earlier. Hermione smiled sadistically at his pain.

"Darling, I believe that after what we shared mere moments ago, everything you do is my business," He said casually.

Hermione blushed at the thought of what had happened earlier. "You are an arse for tricking me like that!" She snarled, though the blush remained.

"You so loved it,"Malfoy shrugged,"Especially when I kissed you."

"You-You're just...dirty...plain dirty...taking advantage of me like that,"Hermione sputtered.

"I loved it and I'm pretty sure you did too. So back to my original question: What are you doing after classes?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. Studying?"

Draco shook his head. "No you're going to Hogsmeade with me."

"But it's not the weekend,"Hermione pointed out.

"I am a Malfoy. Plain and Simple, love"He grinned arrogantly.

Hermione was about to protest again when he stopped her with a kiss. "Be ready at 8:00 after classes?" He whispered against her lips. She nodded weakly and he straightened up and they began to walk again.

"So, do you think I'll be allowed on the Muggle Studies hall ever again?"


End file.
